1. Field Of The Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to sun bathing. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention relates to an inflatable apparatus for placement onto a firm foundation for a person to recline in having a predetermined depth of water for obtaining a sun tan while submerged within the water.
2. General Background
One of the most common pleasant past times of individuals is to relax on the side of a pool or other body of water in order to obtain a sun tan. The past time of sun tanning for the most part is done by individuals who during the course of swimming may choose to lie on the beach, on a towel, or in a recliner chair on the side of a pool and allow the sun's rays to burn or tan the exposed skin. However, due to the nature of sun tanning, and the effect of the sun's rays on the body, it is often very uncomfortable after a period for an individual to be laying in the hot sun on a surface such as a chair or a towel which offers no relief from the sun's rays, and for the most part one must continue sun bathing in some discomfort. On the other hand, if one attempts to remain in the water while sun bathing, it does not accomplish the results of obtaining a sun tan over the entire surface of the exposed skin in view of the fact that a great portion of the skin is deep beneath the water and is not, affected by the sun's rays, therefore uneven tanning is accomplished. If one chooses therefore to lie on a mattress floating on the water, the effects of the sun's rays on a person laying on an air mattress, although afloat in water, is likewise unpleasant as would be laying on the side of a pool or on the beach.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus which would allow one to sun bathe next to a pool or a similar body of water, or even without a pool in one's backyard, for example, yet at the same time may take advantage of being submerged, within a certain quantity of water during the sun bathing. This concept has been addressed in several patents, the most pertinent being as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,775 issued to Raymann, entitled "Sun Bathing And Tanning Apparatus", relates to a sun bathing apparatus which may be an inflatable mattress having an interior portion wherein water is sprinkled into the mattress from a water sprinkling means so that the person laying within the confined area is kept cool from the water sprayed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,618 issued to Carpenter, entitled "Water Sheet", relates to a device for cooling a person who may be sun bathing, which comprises a flexible, water proof material such as plastic to receive the body in the reclined position. There is a head portion provided with a suitable pillow cushion for the bather. For the most part, the apparatus would be used in combination with a reclining chair or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,593 issued to Fanselow et al., entitled "Tanning Blanket", relates to a blanket utilizing a plurality of oriented flexible incremental reflectors within the blanket so that a person laying on the blanket is able to take advantage of the sun's rays when sun bathing while reclined on the blanket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,744 issued to Fodor, et al., entitled "Solar Heated Portable Structure", relates to a structure having a flexible bottom panel, flexible side assembly and flexible transmitting panel coupled to the bottom and side assembly forming an enclosed chamber and is capable of transmitting the majority of the radiating energy from solar radiation to the enclosed chamber like a sauna.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,249 issued to Baker, entitled "Sun Reflector Booth", relates to a booth having identical panels for sun bathing, each of the panels being formed of a light reflected sheet framed by intersecting tubular members wherein a user would position himself within the booth for sun tanning.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,172 issued to Kessman, entitled "Sun Bathing Device", provides a device in such a way that upwardly facing and downwardly facing surfaces of the body of the user will be uniformly exposed to the sun's rays simultaneously in order to reduce the time required for tanning and eliminate the need for changes of position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,927 issued to Culligan, entitled "Sun Bathing Mat Assembly", relates to an assembly wherein cooling water for the under surfaces of the body lying in the sun bathing position without applying water to the upper surface exposed to the sun's rays. The invention comprises a soft foam mat to be laid on slightly sloping surface of a lawn or yard in combination with a conduit fronting along one edge for providing water along the mat to cool the user and yet allow the user to sun bathe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,482 issued to Tersch, entitled "Sun Tanning Tub", relates to a molded tub having an elongated rectangular bottom and side and end walls projecting upwardly therefrom to define a shallow receptacle capable of holding water with the end walls being of different height so that the receptacle increases in depth from the foot to the head portion.